The present invention relates to an input device on a plant for metering pharmaceutical products into capsules, each consisting of a bottom for receiving the said product and a top for closing the said bottom.
On known metering plants, closed capsules are usually fed from an input unit to a first conveyor by which they are fed to a first metering station. At the latter, the capsules are usually opened by removing the top which is held by a second conveyor running parallel with the first. One drawback on the aforementioned known types of plants, on which the tops and bottoms are separated at the first metering station, lies in having to feed whole capsules at least partway through the plant, the only useful part of the said capsules, at least metering-wise, consisting of the bottoms.